freed20fandomcom-20200215-history
Dragon, Green
=Dragon, Green= ( ) '''Environment: Temperate forests Organization: Wyrmling, very young, young, juvenile, and young adult: solitary or clutch (2–5); adult, mature adult, old, very old, ancient, wyrm, or great wyrm: solitary, pair, or family (1–2 and 2–5 offspring) Challenge Ratings: Wyrmling 3; very young 4; young 5; juvenile 8; young adult 11; adult 13; mature adult 16; old 18; very old 19; ancient 21; wyrm 22; great wyrm 24 Treasure: Triple standard Alignment: Always lawful evil Advancement: Wyrmling 6–7 HD; very young 9–10 HD; young 12–13 HD; juvenile 15–16 HD; young adult 18–19 HD; adult 21–22 HD; mature adult 24–25 HD; old 27–28 HD; very old 30–31 HD; ancient 33–34 HD; wyrm 36–37 HD; great wyrm 39+ HD Level Adjustment: Wyrmling +5; very young +5; young +5; juvenile +6; others — |- |Wyrmling ||S ||5d12+5 (37) ||13 ||10 ||13 ||10 ||11 ||10 ||+5/+2 ||+7 ||+5 ||+4 ||+4 ||2d6 (13) ||— |- |Very young ||M ||8d12+16 (68) ||15 ||10 ||15 ||10 ||11 ||10 ||+8/+10 ||+10 ||+8 ||+6 ||+6 ||4d6 (16) ||— |- |Young ||M ||11d12+22 (93) ||17 ||10 ||15 ||12 ||13 ||12 ||+11/+14 ||+14 ||+9 ||+7 ||+8 ||6d6 (17) ||— |- |Juvenile ||L ||14d12+42 (133) ||19 ||10 ||17 ||14 ||15 ||14 ||+14/+22 ||+17 ||+12 ||+9 ||+11 ||8d6 (20) ||— |- |Young adult ||L ||17d12+68 (178) ||23 ||10 ||19 ||14 ||15 ||14 ||+17/+27 ||+22 ||+14 ||+10 ||+12 ||10d6 (22) ||20 |- |Adult ||H ||20d12+100 (230) ||27 ||10 ||21 ||16 ||17 ||16 ||+20/+36 ||+26 ||+17 ||+12 ||+15 ||12d6 (25) ||23 |- |Mature adult ||H ||23d12+115 (264) ||29 ||10 ||21 ||16 ||17 ||16 ||+23/+40 ||+30 ||+18 ||+13 ||+16 ||14d6 (26) ||24 |- |Old ||H ||26d12+156 (325) ||31 ||10 ||23 ||18 ||19 ||18 ||+26/+44 ||+34 ||+21 ||+15 ||+19 ||16d6 (29) ||27 |- |Very old ||H ||29d12+174 (362) ||33 ||10 ||23 ||18 ||19 ||18 ||+29/+48 ||+38 ||+22 ||+16 ||+20 ||18d6 (30) ||28 |- |Ancient ||G ||32d12+224 (432) ||35 ||10 ||25 ||20 ||21 ||20 ||+32/+56 ||+40 ||+25 ||+18 ||+23 ||20d6 (33) ||31 |- |Wyrm ||G ||35d12+280 (507) ||37 ||10 ||27 ||20 ||21 ||20 ||+35/+60 ||+44 ||+27 ||+19 ||+24 ||22d6 (35) ||32 |- |Great wyrm ||G ||38d12+304 (551) ||39 ||10 ||27 ||22 ||23 ||22 ||+38/+64 ||+48 ||+29 ||+21 ||+27 ||24d6 (37) ||35 |- |Wyrmling ||40 ft., fly 100 ft. (average), swim 40 ft ||+0 ||15 (+1 size, +4 natural), touch 11, flat-footed 15 ||Immunity to acid, water breathing ||— ||— |- |Very young ||40 ft., fly 150 ft. (poor), swim 40 ft ||+0 ||17 (+7 natural), touch 10, flat-footed 17 || ||— ||— |- |Young ||40 ft., fly 150 ft. (poor), swim 40 ft ||+0 ||20 (+10 natural), touch 10, flat-footed 20 || ||— ||— |- |Juvenile ||40 ft., fly 150 ft. (poor), swim 40 ft ||+0 ||22 (–1 size, +13 natural), touch 9, flat-footed 22 ||1st ||— ||— |- |Young adult ||40 ft., fly 150 ft. (poor), swim 40 ft ||+0 ||25 (–1 size, +16 natural), touch 9, flat-footed 25 ||DR 5/magic ||3rd ||19 |- |Adult ||40 ft., fly 150 ft. (poor), swim 40 ft ||+0 ||27 (–2 size, +19 natural), touch 8, flat-footed 27 ||Suggestion ||5th ||21 |- |Mature adult ||40 ft., fly 150 ft. (poor), swim 40 ft ||+0 ||30 (–2 size, +22 natural), touch 8, flat-footed 30 ||DR 10/magic ||7th ||22 |- |Old ||40 ft., fly 150 ft. (poor), swim 40 ft ||+0 ||33 (–2 size, +25 natural), touch 8, flat-footed 33 ||Plant growth ||9th ||24 |- |Very old ||40 ft., fly 150 ft. (poor), swim 40 ft ||+0 ||36 (–2 size, +28 natural), touch 8, flat-footed 36 ||DR 15/magic ||11th ||25 |- |Ancient ||40 ft., fly 200 ft. (clumsy), swim 40 ft ||+0 ||37 (–4 size, +31 natural), touch 6, flat-footed 37 ||Dominate person ||13th ||27 |- |Wyrm ||40 ft., fly 200 ft. (clumsy), swim 40 ft ||+0 ||40 (–4 size, +34 natural), touch 6, flat-footed 40 ||DR 20/magic ||15th ||28 |- |Great wyrm ||40 ft., fly 200 ft. (clumsy), swim 40 ft ||+0 ||43 (–4 size, +37 natural), touch 6, flat-footed 43 ||Command plants ||17th ||30 Description A wyrmling green dragon’s scales are thin, very small, and a deep shade of green that appears nearly black. As the dragon ages, the scales grow larger and lighter, turning shades of forest, emerald, and olive green, which helps it blend in with its wooded surroundings. Combat Green dragons initiate fights with little or no provocation, picking on creatures of any size. If the target is intriguing or seems formidable, the dragon stalks the creature to determine the best time to strike and the most appropriate tactics to use. If the target appears weak, the dragon makes its presence known quickly—it enjoys evoking terror. Sometimes the dragon elects to control a humanoid creature through intimidation and suggestion. Green dragons especially like to question adventurers to learn more about their society and abilities, what is going on in the countryside, and if there is treasure nearby. Breath Weapon (Su) A green dragon has one type of breath weapon, a cone of corrosive (acid) gas. Water Breathing (Ex) A green dragon can breathe underwater indefinitely and can freely use its breath weapon, spells, and other abilities while submerged. Spell-Like Abilities 3/day—suggestion (adult or older), dominate person (ancient or older); 1/day— plant growth (old or older), command plants (great wyrm). Skills Bluff, Hide, and Move Silently are considered class skills for green dragons. 'See also : ' Dragon, Black, Dragon, Blue, Dragon, Chromatic, Dragon, Red, Dragon, White